Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, it relates to tracing of exception handling events.
Technical Background
A data processing apparatus may include a trace module for tracing the processing activity of processing circuitry. For example the trace module may monitor which instructions are executed by the processing circuitry, the data addresses accessed by the processing circuitry, or the occurrence of certain events, and generate trace data providing information about the processing activity that has taken place. The trace data can be analysed to determine what happened during execution of a given program, which can help with diagnosing problems with the data processing apparatus or the program code being executed and with identifying possible solutions. Tracing can also be useful for performance profiling.